


Jealousy

by GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft/pseuds/GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft
Summary: I am sorry if it is bad





	

Jealousy  


 

There was affection being shown towards you that Link didn't really like.

You were standing outside your room, leaning against your door and talking to some of the castle guards. The lead guard would say something to you, and your cheeks would flame red at whatever 'romantic' thing he said to you. Then the three boys would laugh at your reaction. They loved the look of you suddenly becoming flustered. Sometimes the guard would whisper things into your ear, and you would flush red from ear to ear at it. Then once again they would laugh at you.

And Link was hating it. Although you weren't his girlfriend. Yet.

He was internally punching each of those guards every time one of them got you to smile slightly. Although it didn't really look like a real smile. It looked like you wanted to get out of that situation. But he was still flaming in fury, his heart felt like a white-hot core of pure hatred towards the guards.

"Link? Are you al-right? You've been standing here and pulling faces at those guards and (Name) for the past five minutes." Zelda brought him out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times before loking over at Zelda, who had a patient look on her face.

"I'm fine..." Was all he mumbled. He quickly glanced at you saying your goodbyes to the guards and quickly shutting the door on their faces. He smiled slightly at your actions, but it soon faded once the guards walked past him.

"Are you su-"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Link said, nodding at Zelda before walking out in the castle courtyard. He needed to go cut some grass to relieve some of the fury built up inside him.

~~~ ~~~

Everyone was dining and eating in a grand hall in Hyrule Warrior. The sounds of chatting, laughter, and the clinking of plates and glasses were drifted out through the entire room. Everyone had a smile plastered on their faces.

Except for Link.

You had been dragged off by the same guards again, and they were talking to you and making you flustered. They were laughing, you looked somewhat uncomfortable, and Link was seething with hate towards those guards. He wanted to be there, making you genuinely smile, making you flustered, he wanted to sit so close to you, just talking with you.

"Link, you're staring and making faces again." Zelda's voice brought him back down to Earth again.  
He shook his head a few times. He glanced over across the table he was sitting at, Zelda with a confused and slightly amused expression, everyone else looking confused.

"What-? Oh, s-sorry." He stuttered. He heard a slight giggle next to him. He turned to see the Twilight Princess herself, Midna.

"Really? You look pretty angry at those guards. Maybe you're-"

"I'm not jealous!" He blurted out. Everyone stared at him for a moment before laughing lightly.

"Then why do you keep looking like you're going to murder those guards?" Midna said through her small fit of giggles.

"My calculations show a 100% chance of jealousy." Fi responded in her usual monotone. Link half-heartedly glared at her.

"Link likes (Name)?" Impa spoke up, suddenly looking much more interested than she was 10 seconds ago. "Are you certain about that?"

Zelda smiled, stuck in thought. "Well, think about it. Whenever she smiles at him, he can't make eye contact with her. He's a lot clumsier when she's nearby too."

Link slammed his fist onto the table, startling everyone. He stood up, looking like he was about to explode.

"I'm not jealous, al-right?!" He exclaimed, his cheeks red. He stormed out of the hall, slamming the door behind him.

Most people had quietened down to see what was happening, including you. You stared at his figure raging out of the room.

When the door slammed shut, you stood up automatically, longing to follow him and comfort him.

"What's the matter, princess?" One of the drunken guards asked you. You turned to face them, trying to look menacing.

"Don't call me a princess." You spoke coldly. "I want to go and see my friend Link."

"He's your friend? Why would you want to be friends with that hot head?" Another guard spoke up. "You were there in Skyloft, when he nearly fell fighting that giant monster. He cost a great deal of our forces to-"

"I don't care, he's my friend. And I would like to talk to him." You said more loudly.

The guard simply looked back at you with a scowl. "You don't like us?"

"Don't like you? You're disgusting!" You said, walking to get away from them. The three guards sat dumbfounded, watching your figure retreating from them.

"Hey! (Name)!" Midna's voice chanted across the hall. You turned your head to look at her. She grinned, motioning for you to walk over to her. You accepted, walking towards her and stopping in front of the table, where everyone was looking at you for a reaction.

"What's the matter?" You asked her. She simply giggled.

"You know that Link's jealous of you hanging around with those guards?" She said. You blushed slightly.

"I don't hang out with them, they trap me. They all disgust me, they're so rude." You said, glaring over at the angry-looking guards.

"Why do you keep blushing every time they say something to you?" Zelda looked up at you with a small smile.

"Most of the stuff is...well...p-perverted." You responded shyly.

Zelda's smile grew a little wider.

"Tell us, who do you really like?" She said, kindly.

You blushed, burying your face in your hands before quietly squeaking a name.

"L-Link."

Midna cheered.

"I knew it!!"

Impa sent Midna a glare, making her quiet instantly.

"My observations show he likes you as well." Fi commented, making you blush more.

"R-really?" You said quietly.

"Of course. Mr. Butterfly told me that he's angry because you keep looking like you're happy with those guards." Agitha spoke, almost in a daze by the Goddess Butterfly resting on her index finger. "You should probably tell him you like him as well."

You gulped. "Not the easiest thing to do, really." You said.

"We can help!" Zelda's face beamed. You looked at her, slightly startled.

"H-how?" You asked worriedly.

"We need to make him so jealous, he'll finally confess his feelings to you!" Zelda said, making everyone on the table nod eagerly. "You could pretend to date someone."

You blushed more. "Who would that be, exactly?"

"Well, I might know someone Lana and myself might be able to talk to, but it will take a lot of convincing." Zelda said, looking at Lana who seemed somewhat shocked.

"Uh, who are you thinking of?" Lana asked, grabbing her Book of Sorcery.

Zelda smirked, almost with a hint of mischief in her eyes. You glanced at her nervously.

"How about Ghirahim?"

~~~ ~~~  
(I'm sorry about Ghirahim he was literally the first person to appear in my head obviously. But still, I feel like a maniac writing this fic. HAHAHA)

"(Name)!" A voice yelled in your ear, making you jolt wide awake.

"WHA-" You jumped so high you toppled out of your bed, tangled with your bed sheets. You blinked a few times to see Zelda beaming down at you, and Lana with a slight look of sympathy on her face.

"Zelda...?" You grumbled, freeing yourself from your warm bed and standing up, stretching. "What's up?"

"We did it! We managed to convince him!" Zelda said happily, making you even more awake and aware than usual.

"What."

"Ghirahim's going to pretend to date you." Zelda said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "He didn't need a lot of convincing. Once I said your name and making Link jealous, he seemed quite eager."

Your eyes widened slightly. "Is he here?"

"Yes."

You panicked, grabbing your usual clothes and hurriedly getting dressed. You left your hair down, brushing it quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" You exclaimed, trying to pull your boot on frantically.

"You had fallen asleep." Lana said with a bright smile on her face.

"Now to make Link jealous." Zelda said, grinning.

"How?" You asked nervously.

"Small things. Like laughing and hugging. Maybe kisses if necessary." Zelda spoke casually.

"I don't want to escalate further than kissing, let alone hugging." You said, looking around you warily.

"Oh, it'll be fine! Link isn't awake yet, come on, you can still talk to Ghirahim." Zelda said, grabbing your hand and dragging you out of your room.

~~~ ~~~

Zelda and Lana sneaked you into the hall, hoping that Link wouldn't wake up. It was rather early.

"Okay, this will be fun. Just relax. Don't stress." Zelda smiled at you.

"Oh sure, lets have fun dating the one guy that's a demon and Link thinks is an ass." You said in a bored tone, rolling your eyes.

Zelda sighed. "Come on, (Name). I think that you and Link would be very cute together. The only one who will probably enjoy this is Ghirahim."

"Why'd you think that?" You asked.

"He didn't seem very reluctant to this." Was all she said, before opening the hall doors and revealing Ghirahim, who looked very impatient. When he saw you, however, a small smirk covered his features.

"Finally. You were taking too long and I was about to leave." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to do this." You muttered to Zelda. She giggled.

"I think (Name) here is getting a little impatient as well." She smiled. You glared at her.

"Well? Tell me what I must do." Ghirahim said, looking at you.

"Uh, well..." You trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You're going to make Link jealous, so you're going to pretend to date her. Laugh with her, tell her pick up lines, cuddle with her and maybe kiss her if necessary." Zelda said with a smile.

Ghirahim smirked slightly.  
"That's all? That's too bad, I was already coming up with more ideas that might have been too inappropriate."

You slapped his arm, blushing. "N-NO WAY AM I-"

Zelda silenced you.  
"We don't want Link to wake up!!" She said. You sighed, nodding.

"Fine."

~~~ ~~~

When the sun had risen a bit more, and after a slightly awkward discussion with your 'boyfriend', you made your way into the hall for breakfast.

You sat next to Ghirahim at a small table of your own, one where Link could see the two of you perfectly. Zelda had said she would make up some sort of story to Link, and all you had to do was look 'cute' with Ghirahim. Both of you mimed vomiting at this, to which Zelda and Lana laughed.

So here you are now, sitting with Ghirahim, talking and laughing at each other. Ghirahim's acting was quite believable, that or he wasn't acting.

When you saw Link walk into the hall, you squirmed uncomfortably.

"Just pretend he isn't there."

You turned your head to see Ghirahim staring at you with a dead-panned expression.

"If you ignore him, you'll feel better." He said before smiling. You nodded, and smiled back.

~~~ ~~~

Link groggily made his way to the table at which Zelda and his friends were sitting, completely unaware that Ghirahim was flirting with you. He had what felt like a empty pit in his heart, he mat or may not have sobbed a little over the fact that you were with those guards. However, once he sat down and began eating his food almost mechanically, he was not prepared for what Zelda was about to tell him.

"Hey Link, did you hear?" Zelda's cheerful voice asked. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Hear what?"

"(Name)'s dating Ghirahim!"

Link spat out his drink across the table, startling everyone. He stared at Zelda with utter shock.

"What about the guards?!"

"She told me they were gross. She said they've been dating secretly and she only just told us yesterday!" She said with a giggle. Link looked over at you and, sure enough, there you were, flirting with the one demon he hates more than he hates the guards.

Link was too stunned for words. He simply sat there, staring at his food, anger blinding him.

~~~ ~~~

He would keep passing the two of you in the hallways, anger driving him over the edge. He just wanted to kick Ghirahim out of your grasp and kiss you senseless.

He scowled as he saw the two of you laughing and holding each other's hand, foreheads sometimes brushing with closeness. Just a few more inches closer and the two of you would be kissing...

He wanted to brush these thoughts out of his head, he tried to ignore it, but it wasn't working, anger was bubbling inside him and he thought he might die from it.

As for you, you were slowly feeling more and more guilty. Every time he walked past you and Ghirahim, a pain would twinge in your heart. You were starting to think that now he hated you, not loved you.

Zelda didn't look like she was going to stop this anytime soon, for she was going to make you and Ghirahim do the one thing that would make Link explode.

Kiss right in front of him.

~~~ ~~~

It was evening, and everyone was once again enjoying dinner. Cross out Link, for he was growling, fists clenched, at you and Ghirahim sitting next to each other and you resting in his arms.

Zelda is bubbling with excitement at how Link would react; you, on the other hand, are scared to death of it.

Basically you and Ghirahim would keep talking to each other until it came to the point where he kissed you.

You were frightened of Link's reaction, you had never seen him glare at anyone with such hate.

"Hey, Link, are you okay? Your knuckles are practically glowing white!"

Zelda's voice had, once again, brought him out of his thoughts. He shook his head, and un-clenched his fists.

"Sorry." He muttered, not taking his eyes off of you.

~~~ ~~~

"So, are you excited?"

"No."

"Of course not. He's going to murder both of us once I kiss you." Ghirahim chuckled. You laughed weakly, glancing around you.

"So...would you like to...um-"

"Kiss?" He cut you off. You nodded weakly, and he smirked.

"If we must." His hand trailed around to the back of your neck, resting in your hair. He combed through it a few times, and you smiled slightly.

"This means nothing." He muttered, his face slowly moving closer to yours. "If he asks, I'm just a friend with privileges."

He pressed his lips gingerly to yours, moving them slightly. You did the same.

"Hey Zelda, are (Name) and Ghirahim-?" Lana spoke up, pointing to the two of you.

Zelda smiled. "They are."

Link took one look at the two of you.

And he broke.

He shot up, out of his seat and stormed towards the two of you.

Ghirahim pulled away from you, just in time to say "Farewell."

You were confused at first, until Link pulled you out of his seat. Your face collided with his chest, and he kept it there.

He glared at Ghirahim, muttering "Mine" before dragging you out of the hall.

"I guess my work here is complete." Ghirahim sighed before snapping his fingers and teleporting away.

Link dragged you angrily away from the hall, and to his room, where he kicked open the door, threw you inside, locked the door and then pinned you against the wall, his arms either side of your head, trapping you.

"Li-"

Before you could say anything, he pressed his lips against yours. It wasn't sweet or gentle, it was rough, and hungrily. Your eyes were wide in shock for a moment before you pressed back lightly. He forced his tongue into your mouth, brushing against your own tongue and making you shiver. He grabbed one of your legs and pulled it onto his hip, pressing you firmly against the wall. His hands were holding you at your waist, rubbing sensual circles. You sighed, bringing your hands up to tangle in his soft hair.

He nipped at your bottom lip, growling slightly and making you moan. He pulled away from your lips, and wasted no time nipping along your neck, leaving a mark that couldn't be covered. He kept nibbling down to your collar bone, biting harshly and then licking it, almost to say sorry. You whimpered slightly, clutching lightly onto his hair and running your fingers through it.

"Do you have any idea how jealous I got?" He finally spoke, looking at you with half-lidded eyes which were full of lust. He glanced down at your slightly parted lips, making your heart race.

"I think I get it now." You said, panting slightly. He chuckled deeply, sending shivers up and down your spine.

"So you faked being with Ghirahim?" He said huskily. You nodded slightly. His fingers trailed along your thighs, making you sigh.

"Well, I'm certainly angry about that. And everything about you is just so tempting. Take your punishment."

How you prayed no-one would hear you two tonight.


End file.
